Final alternativo - Endgame
by Maria Branwell
Summary: Voy a definir esto como una escena que me hubiera gustado ver tras el final, ya que no estoy del todo satisfecha. Si quieres más datos entra en la historia, no quiero hacer spoilers. Y no leas si no has visto la película.


**Final alternativo END GAME**

Más que un final alternativo, es como una continuación de lo que ocurre en la película. Sinceramente, estoy enfadada con el trato a determinados personajes, y esto me ha salido solo. No sabía bien si compartirlo o no pero había gente que quería leerlo así que aquí esta. Perdón si hay alguna frase extraña, las lágrimas no me han dejado escribir bien.

La historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Wanda y se ajusta al canon.

Si no has visto la película no lo leas ya que claramente contiene spoilers.

PD. Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Marvel Studios

* * *

Habían derrotado a Thanos, Wanda no podía creerlo. Por fin todo había terminado. Sin embargo, el sacrificio había sido demasiado.

Ya había perdido a demasiadas personas importantes, ¿hasta cuándo una persona podía resistir? Primero fueron sus padres, después Pietro. Luego cayó Visión. Recordar su muerte aun le causaba un profundo malestar en el pecho, ya que ni siquiera pudo decirle que ella también lo amaba. ¿Por qué se le había cortado la voz justo en ese momento? Él debería haberse ido sabiendo que era la persona más importante de su vida. Y ya era tarde.

Y ahora, aunque por fin había terminado todo, Natasha y Tony también se habían ido. Natasha había sido su mejor amiga durante años, de las pocas personas que la comprendían y la habían aceptado y animado a seguir adelante. Su relación con Tony, por otra parte, no había empezado muy bien, pero al final llegó a sentirlo como un amigo. Sin importar los errores del pasado, ni mucho menos el problema con los acuerdos, Tony se había sacrificado por la humanidad, y Wanda siempre lo recordaría.

También habían perdido el complejo, su hogar. Esto quizá fuera lo de menos, ya que el rey T'Challa los había invitado a Wakanda hasta que pudieran construir un edificio nuevo. Al principio Wanda se había negado, alegando que no quería molestar más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero entonces lo recordó. Steve le había dicho que Visión aún seguía allí, aguardando con su cuerpo muerto a que alguien decidiera que hacer. Steve le dijo que a veces habían ido a visitarlo, pero que hacía mucho que nadie pasaba por allí porque era demasiado doloroso.

Lo primero que Wanda pidió al entrar en el país africano fue verlo. Ni siquiera le importó nada más. Solo quería verlo y poder despedirse, ya que incluso eso le habían arrebatado.

Tampoco había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de pensar realmente en que él ya no estaba, así que verlo fue como un golpe de agua fría. Se acercó lentamente hacia la camilla, donde un Visión de color gris se encontraba tumbado y tomando polvo. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en limpiarlo o tenerlo cuidado, ¿quién haría eso con un muerto? Al menos no lo habían desmantelado para usar el vibranium en otra cosa, tal y como había sugerido alguien.

Con el cuerpo temblando pero conteniendo las lágrimas, pidió que le llevaran un paño y un cubo con agua y que la dejaran sola. Una vez que por fin lo estuvo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo del androide, rogando para que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla.

-Yo también…te amo- Susurró con la voz entrecortada –Tú…me enseñaste a amar. Me enseñaste que todos, incluso yo…- Tuvo que hacer una pausa para respirar y limpiarse las lágrimas –Me enseñaste que todos merecemos…una oportunidad. Eras…tú eras lo único que tenía. Y ahora…

Tomó el paño que le habían dado y lo mojó un poco en el agua para después pasarlo con suavidad por el rostro de Visión. Un rostro gris y sin vida que ya no representaba al hombre que amaba, pero que en el pasado había sido todo para ella. Después de su rostro continuó con el resto del cuerpo. Sabía que no serviría de mucho, pero quería mantenerlo con dignidad.

-Eres hermoso, Visión. Siempre dudaste de ti mismo, pero eres hermoso incluso así. Recuerdo cuando…- Otra pausa para soltar un sollozo -cuando me preguntabas que como era posible que yo estuviera contigo. ¿Sabes? Me preguntaba lo mismo, ¿cómo podías quererme? –Comenzó a limpiar sus manos, esas que tantas veces había tomado entre las suyas para besar o acariciar –Y aún lo hago, me pregunto como un ángel como tú pudo amarme- Hizo otra pausa, aunque esta vez fue para cerrar los ojos y calmarse -Me encargaré de que reconozcan tu sacrificio. Siempre fuiste un héroe, y mereces que se te valore como tal.

Mientras continuaba pasando el paño por distintas zonas de su cuerpo, Wanda comenzó a contarle lo que planeaba de ahora en adelante. Mucha gente quería entrevistar y grabar a los vengadores, y aunque ella odiaba todo eso, pediría contar la historia de Visión. Todo el mundo sabría que él había querido sacrificarse por la humanidad desde el principio, pero que ni siquiera eso los había salvado de Thanos. Nada había sido suficiente.

Por un momento, Wanda se planteó imitar los pasos de Steve. Volver al pasado, matar a Thanos y llevarse a Visión para crear una realidad paralela en la que estuvieren juntos. Ser egoísta por una vez y ser feliz. Cerró los ojos imaginando esa situación, ellos dos formando una familia y teniendo un perro al que pasear y regañar de vez en cuando. A Visión siempre le habían gustado los perros, siempre había soñado con tener uno en secreto.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Los vengadores no la dejarían. Y el mundo aún la necesitaba. Visión hubiera querido que ella saliera adelante y continuara ayudando al mundo por el que se sacrificó.

Al cabo de un rato alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo su charla personal y la limpieza de Visión. La muchacha miró con cierto odio a su interruptor, aunque rápidamente relajó su expresión al ver que solo era Clint. Él también había quedado derrumbado ante la muerte de Nat, y Wanda sabía que además sentía culpabilidad. Posiblemente el arquero nunca se perdonaría que fuera Natasha la que se sacrificara y no él. Era algo con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir.

-Nos hemos reunido todos en el patio. Estamos…despidiendo a los caídos. Y nos gustaría, me gustaría, que te unieras- Bajó la vista y parpadeó con fuerza durante unos segundos, conteniendo las lágrimas –Por favor.

Wanda asintió, y dejó el paño en el cubo con agua. Después dio un ligero beso en la mejilla a Visión.

-Volveré en un rato, ¿de acuerdo? –Sonrió con tristeza, pensando en todas las veces que se habían despedido temporalmente. Ella seguiría yendo a verle, pero él nunca más la abrazaría ni contaría los días para el reencuentro –Te amo.

Clint no pudo más que abrazarla al escuchar esto último, añadiendo un "lo siento" y aunque lo quiso evitar por todos los medios, comenzó a llorar en su hombro. Wanda ni siquiera lo evitó, además ya ni siquiera le valía la pena disimular los ojos rojos. Continuaron así un rato, hasta que Clint se vio obligado a limpiarse las lágrimas y comenzar a caminar.

Cuando llegaron al patio principal, Wanda volvió a sentir otra puñalada en el pecho. Habían creado un altar para homenajear a los caídos. Estaba rodeado de orquídeas, las flores favoritas de Visión, aunque también había varias arañas de juguete y una pequeña máscara de Iron Man. En el centro de todo estaban las fotos de Natasha, Tony y Visión.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue abrazada por Steve, que intentaba mantenerse sereno. Era muy raro ver a Steve tan envejecido, aunque en el fondo lo envidiaba. Al final, él había tenido la vida que siempre había deseado.

-Me gustaría…decir unas palabras- Comenzó a hablar Pepper, que sujetaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña Morgan.

La niña se veía profundamente triste mientras observaba la foto de su padre, pero no lloraba. Era más bien como si esperara que Tony apareciese de repente dando una última sorpresa. Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de Wanda, y esta reconoció su expresión, ya que ella había vivido lo mismo al perder a sus padres.

-Tony era…un desastre- Comenzó Pepper, entre lágrimas –Siempre fue un desastre. Cometió muchos errores y equivocaciones, pero siempre acababa haciendo lo correcto. Él era un héroe. Vivió y murió como un héroe, y para mi es…- Respiró hondo –un orgullo haberlo amado. No cambiaría nada lo que nos ha llevado a este momento, incluso aunque ello haya significado perderlo para siempre. Gracias, Tony. Gracias por ser Iron Man. Siempre te recordaremos.

-Te quiero más que 3000, papi- Susurró Morgan, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada -Te quiero mucho, papi. Te quiero mucho.

Morgan comenzó a llorar en ese momento, por lo que Pepper tuvo que disculparse y retirarse un momento de allí para calmarla.

El siguiente en tomar la palabra fue Clint.

-Natasha tampoco era perfecta- Balbuceó, tratando de mostrarte tranquilo –Pero era…era una vengadora de los pies a la cabeza. Tenía una increíble valentía para enfrentarse a todo lo que se le pusiera en medio. Ella no era una superhumana ni tenía poderes, y aun así seguía luchando. Además de una vengadora, ha sido la mejor amiga con la que podíamos haber contado. Siempre fue la unión del equipo. No era la más fuerte, pero sí la más valiente. Ella merecía mucho más –Hizo varios gestos con la cabeza para enfatizar sus palabras –Si existe algún sitio sagrado ahí arriba, Natasha ahora debe estar nadando entre pistolas y armas de electrochoque. Siempre te recordaremos, Nat. Más que una amiga, fuiste una hermana.

-Ella debe estar feliz. Su sacrificio no fue en vano- Dijo Carol, dando un apretón en el hombro de Clint en señal de apoyo –No la conocí durante mucho tiempo, apenas unos años. Pero era una mujer increíble, muy admirable.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Wanda estaba tan ocupada limpiándose las lágrimas y tratando de respirar hondo que no se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban empezando a posarse en ella. Le tocaba a ella, a nadie más le correspondía despedir a Visión.

Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó hasta la fotografía y la tomó entre sus manos.

-Visión era... él si era perfecto- No pudo evitar sonreír brevemente –Al menos era perfecto para mí. Las personas lo veían como un simple robot, una máquina a la que dejar abandonada en una habitación fría- Aunque no había sido su intención recriminar nada, el resto de vengadores bajaron la cabeza, apenados –pero su corazón y bondad superaban las de cualquier persona. Él siempre buscaba encajar, ser uno de nosotros, lo que no sabía era que no valía la pena, sus diferencias eran las que lo hacían tan especial. Siempre luchó y se sacrificó por la humanidad, aunque esta no lo mereciera. No era humano, pero era la mejor persona que conocí. Gracias por todo, Visión. Siempre serás el gran amor de mi vida. Nunca te olvidaremos.

Al terminar de hablar las fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle, pero alguien la ayudó a mantenerse en pie. Al girarse vio que era Thor, que también tenía los ojos ligeramente llorosos.

-Visión era un gran amigo y vengador- Determinó –Nunca olvidaré cuando el mjolnir lo reconoció como digno, Visión fue un gran guerrero. Siempre tendremos presente su sacrificio.

Wanda asintió, agradecida. Una vez que se calmó un poco dejó la fotografía de nuevo en su sitio, junto a Tony y Natasha. Hubo aplausos y sonido de afirmaciones, ya que todos lo iban a extrañar.

-Me gustaría que tuviera un entierro digno, si no es mucho pedir.

T'Challa asintió en silencio.

-¿Puedo decir algo por mi hermano?- Inquirió Thor, una vez que los aplausos cesaron –Sé que no debería…Loki ni siquiera era un héroe y…mató a muchas personas. Pero era mi hermano, y murió por protegerme. Yo…lo quería.

-Di lo que desees, Thor- Animó T'Challa –Es hora de despedirnos de las víctimas.

-Mi hermano Loki no era tan mala persona como parecía. Bueno, quizá sí. Pero no podría decirlo. Él era peculiar a su manera, creo que siempre fue un incomprendido. Dio su vida por mí, después de intentar matarme a lo largo de ella. Al final se sacrificó. Quiso hacer las cosas bien, y Thanos no le dejó -Lloriqueó -Gracias por esa última batalla, Loki. En el Valhalla te habrán recibido como un noble asgardiano, como el hijo de Odin. Para bien o para mal, siempre te recordaremos.

Hubo otro aplauso general a lo largo de toda la sala. Aunque no todos admiraran a Loki y no supieran lo que había hecho durante sus últimos años de vida, todos sabían lo importante que era aquello para Thor.

Algunas personas más quisieron decir unas palabras para honrar a los wakandianos caídos, pero Wanda apenas fue capaz de escucharlos, tan inmersa como estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

-Ahora solo nos queda seguir adelante, ellos lo hubieran querido- Finalizó Steve, tomando un poco de tierra del suelo y echándolo encima del altar- Ellos continuarán para siempre con nosotros.

Tras un asentimiento general, el lugar se fue despejando, aunque nadie se atrevió a retirar el altar. Wanda presentía que continuaría allí durante mucho más tiempo, siempre como recordatorio de los tres héroes que habían dado su vida por la humanidad. Recordatorio de que ni siquiera los vengadores eran invencibles.

* * *

**Creo que no necesito ni decir que estoy enfadada de que apenas mencionaran a Visión. Ya no esperaba ni que saliera, pero que ni lo mencionaran fue como ¿? En fin, homenaje a estos últimos 11 años a medias, en mi opinión. Y tampoco me gustó que a Nat ni siquiera le hicieran un entierro en condiciones, así que enfado x2. Quitando eso y mis demás problemas con Endgame que no viene al caso comentar, fue una gran y emotiva película.**

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Espero que la historia te haya gustado, especialmente si eres fan de Nat o Visión y quedaste insatisfecho como yo. Cualquier comentario/opinión se agradece, un saludo!**


End file.
